


God's precious Gift

by onlyforSPN



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: J2, M/M, Mpreg, 产乳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforSPN/pseuds/onlyforSPN





	God's precious Gift

警告！本文主打生子，涉及产乳，为了窝跟我们家一菇凉都大萌点而写，，如有不适赶紧点叉，别因为踩雷骂我

 

以下正文：

Chapter 1

Jensen最近不高兴，非常的不高兴，他的身体出了状况——厌油，时常恶心，偶尔呕吐，易疲惫，全身乏力，烦躁，甚至连跟Jared最爱做的运动都不得不停止，总是不能尽兴的Jared很狂躁。他很担心，觉得自己的肝脏出了问题，他就知道自己不该在剧里吃那么多油腻的东西的！

于是这个周末，天气很好，他拒绝了Jared一起去钓鱼的邀请，独自开车去了医院，他打算给自己来个全面的体检却又怕Jared担心。平复了自己不安的心情，预约的医生已经为他做好了检查的准备，过程进行得很快，血和尿的样本都已经送进了化验室，等待结果的过程中他需要接受腹部B超检查。

冰冷的介质涂在肚皮上，Jensen突然有种想哭的感觉，这太不正常了，Jared才会是爱哭鬼，而他自己一向都是很爷们儿的——被Jared压在身下什么的只是因为他对Jared的菊花没兴趣好么！

医生拿着探头在他的腹部扫了一遍，又扫了一遍，然后跑出去叫来了一个年龄比较大的医生跟着他一起看，看完了又打电话叫来了另一位医生，Jensen不敢问不敢开口，他的心在一点点变凉——他出事了，可能马上就要死了，而Jared在他最绝望的时候却不在他身边！该死的，自己到底在想什么啊！这时，已经围着屏幕研究很久的三位医生叫来了护士小姐，没经过他的同意就又抽了他一针管血，上帝知道他已经不在乎这些了！

“Ackles先生，”最后进来的那位医生斟酌着开口，“请问，您现在能联系您的家人，最好是伴侣过来一下吗？”

“为什么不能直接告诉我结果？”

“我想，在知道结果的时候最好有人能陪在您身边。”

“Jared，是我，我在医院，麻烦你过来一趟。”电话被挂断，Jensen已经很久没这么正式的叫过Jared的名字了。盯着手机发了会儿呆，Jensen突然想起自己根本就没告诉对方自己在哪个医院！可电话还没拨出去，那个本应该不知道自己在哪的人就出现在了眼前。

“你为什么会知道我在哪？！”Jensen拿手机指着Jared的鼻子。

“那个，我担心你嘛。”Jared心虚的摸着鼻子。

“混蛋，你跟踪我？！”Jensen的大眼睛瞪得溜圆。

“才不是！我只是担心你！谁让你一副很难过需要人陪但是我是个纯爷们儿所以坚决不可以的表情了！而且还一脸委屈的看着别人，都不知道有多可爱。”当然，最后一句话他是用很小的声音说的，不然Jensen一定会跳起来扁他的。

“Ackles先生，”一位医生重新回到诊室，手中拿着一叠检验报告，“请您尽量冷静的听我说。”

“医生，他到底怎么了？”Jared很担心，他看到了Jensen细微的颤抖，不禁握住他放在膝盖上的双手。

“虽然很不可思议，但我还是要恭喜你们，你们要做爸爸了。”医生的表情很慈爱。

“做爸爸？”夫夫俩的表情很茫然。

“也就是说，Ackles先生怀孕了。”

“哦，原来只是怀孕了啊。”Jared大大的松了一口气，好夸张的抹了抹汗，“噶？怀孕了？！擦着汗的手停在额头一边，Jared的汗真的下来了。

“Ackles先生体内有健全的女性内生殖器官，是罕见的发育健全的双性人，受精卵着床良好，胚胎形态正常，他（她）会是个健康的婴儿！”医生越说越兴奋。

“医生……”Jensen茫然的叫了一声。

“敝姓Willson，是妇产科主任。”

“Willson医生……”

“我知道，作为一个男人突然听到自己怀孕的消息的确很难接受，所以至于是否留下这个孩子决定权在你的手中，但我希望你能认真考虑一下，这是个生命，先生！如果不要请尽快联系我，我会帮您安排流产，现在已经四十八天了，还有，我们会为您保密的，这是您的B超结果，好好看看孩子的第一张照片。”

Jensen和Jared茫然的坐在客厅里，面前的桌子上是Jensen的B超单子，看不懂的背景中有个蚕豆大小的黑影，据说那就是他们的孩子。Jensen不安的看向Jared，他怕对方就这么离他而去，离开怪物一样的自己，可Jared一直不抬头，他紧紧的盯着那张图像，炽热的眼神几乎要把它烧穿。

Jensen很渴，他为了早上的检查一口水都没喝，他想站起来为自己倒杯水，可椅子拖动倒声音听起来如此刺耳，它将陷入某种情绪中倒Jared惊醒了。Jensen僵立在原地，承受着Jared激烈的目光。

“Jen，坐下来好吗？我想好好跟你聊聊。”Jared的声音很温柔，带着不易察觉的颤抖。

“不，Jared不，我累了，我不想跟你聊！”Jensen的声音不再沉稳，甚至有一点点尖锐。

“Jen！你不能拒绝，”Jared对他说话很少如此强硬，“这件事很严重，而且时间紧迫。”

“我真的不想谈，求你了Jay！”Jensen的声音开始哽咽，他真的太害怕了。

“宝贝儿，冷静，冷静下来好吗，”Jared抱起Jensen坐回沙发上，让对方的头靠在自己颈窝并轻轻抚摸着他的脊背，“听着亲爱的，我知道你在怕什么，但你只要记住，对我来说你是最好的，”Jared拉出戴在彼此脖子上的同款戒指，“我以上帝的名义发过誓会永远爱你，请给我点信心好吗？”

Jensen抬起头，冲Jared眨了眨被泪水打湿的长睫毛，轻轻的嗯了一声，换来对方怜惜的亲吻。

“Jen，告诉我你冷静了吗？Jared的问话让Jensen深吸了口气然后点了点头，“关于孩子的问题……”

“Jared！”Jared用手指压住Jensen的嘴唇阻止他的拒绝。

“我不会对你说留下这个孩子，也不会要求你打掉他（她），我只是希望你能认真考虑，别做让自己后悔的决定，Jen，拜托你，我希望你快乐。”

这天晚上，Jared没有跟Jensen一起睡，对于这突如其来的事他们都需要缓和一下情绪思考一些事情，当第二天一早Jensen敲响Jared的房门时，Jared觉得自己的心要从嗓子眼儿里跳出来了。

“所以，你做好决定了吗亲爱的？”Jared让自己笑得温暖而沉稳，希望能带给Jensen信心。

“是的，我想，如果你真的不介意的话，我希望拥有这个孩子。”Jensen不安的在裤缝上蹭着自己的手指，最后一鼓作气将决定告诉了他爱的人。

“感谢上帝，Jen！我爱你！每一天都比前一天更爱你！这一刻比前一刻更爱你！这是我们最大都恩赐！”Jared不停亲吻Jensen都额头鼻梁和嘴唇，言语间有着莫大都喜悦，Jensen在这一刻真正都放松了。

 

Chapter2

      既然决定了要留下这个孩子，Jared便带着Jensen去找Willson医生，除了询问详细的注意事项之外，保密协议也是很有必要签订的，最后孩子将由Willson医生和一起签协议的其他两位医生及一位护士小姐一起接生。

头三个月胎儿还是很脆弱的，虽然Jensen已经平安度过四十八天，就算作为Dean的时候一直被摔来打去宝宝也依然乖乖呆在肚子里，可接下来还有将近九个月的孕育期，Jensen不可能一直都这么活泼，不然宝宝早晚抛弃他，更何况Jensen的肚子会越来越大，总有瞒不住的一天，Jared苦恼得恨不能掉光一头“秀发”，现在只期望能在不伤害Jensen身体得前提下早点进入剧歇期，期间得各项活动总有理由可以不参加的。

    于是Jensen发现Jared的啰嗦更上一层楼了，大一点的动作不让做，不管是打人还是被打，只要用不到脸的地方一律要求替身，跑跳和吃垃圾食品之类的戏更不必说了，剧组的气氛一度被他搞得很紧张，Jensen只好跟大家解释是自己的健康出了问题Jared才会这样的，反正他俩好了不是一天两天了，剧组里该知道的都知道了，Jared为了自己反常也没什么大不了。

    三个半月时Jensen的腹围有了小幅度都改变，服装师以为他长胖了还笑话他，那时候Jensen正面色铁青的忍耐着自己呕吐的欲望——他的孕吐期格外的长，虽然情况不太严重，可时不时的发作总让他不堪其扰。四个月的时候，Jensen在睡眠中第一次感觉到了胎动，他烦躁的翻了个身,以为Jared在睡梦中不小心打到了他的肚子,可只是一瞬间他就从睡梦中惊醒过来一下翻身坐起，惊恐地撩起衣服盯着自己的肚皮，那里还没什么明显的改变。Jared被他过大的动作吵醒，打开台灯就看到Jensen那一脸不能置信的表情。

“Jay，他（她）动了……”

Jared起先还一脸迷糊，可在反应过来的之后几乎是瞬间就扑到了Jensen的肚皮上，可惜他折腾了半宿那里也没再回应他这个当爹的，而Jensen早已累得睡着了。

四个半月的时候，SPN全面进入剧歇期，Jared带着Jensen几乎是在导演喊Cut的一瞬间就逃离了片场，大家都以为他们已经回LA或者德州时，他们就躲在加拿大的小屋里全面进入安胎待产模式。五个月的时候，Jensen的肚子已经可以在衣服下面显现出明显的形状了，他们接受了医生的建议做了羊水穿刺术，欣慰的得知自己的孩子非常健康。

离开医院回到家里，两人吃过简单的晚饭，现在由Jared负责各项家务活，Jensen则进行例行的泡澡活动，这能有效的缓解他日益酸痛的腰部不适感，而在他洗澡时Jared为他做一些适当的按摩也是常有的事，所以对方进入浴室时他并未在意。可今天的气氛貌似有些不对，Jared进来后并没有像往常一样开始为自己按摩，Jensen闭着眼睛听着对方的动静，那是衣物摩擦的声音，Jensen隐隐有着一种期待，可他自己并未发现。

“Jared？”当对方迈入宽大的浴缸并赤裸着从背后抱住他时，Jensen发出了疑惑的问询并轻微的扭动了一下自己的屁股。

“嘘，宝贝儿，让我抱你会儿，我好久没这样抱着你了。”Jared轻轻揽着对方有点耸起的肚子，温热的气息喷洒在Jensen的耳边，而Jensen就这样无预警的呻吟出声。

“上帝！”发出惊呼的并不只有Jensen，Jared的阴茎瞬间就坚硬了起来，硬邦邦的抵着Jensen的屁股。

“Jared！”

“Jen，我问过Willson医生了，偶尔的性行为是可以的，我会温柔，相信我，好吗？”Jared还在问着，可不安分的双手已经在Jensen的胸前抚摸着了。

被摸着的感觉似乎跟以前有什么不同，Jensen觉得对方划过自己乳尖的手指就像搔到了他的心里，Jensen猫一样的仰起脖子好让对方的舌头能顺利舔过他的喉结，而胸口却难耐蛋的向Jared的手心里蹭。

“亲爱的，你的胸，是不是变大了？而且乳头颜色好像也深了。”Jared把下巴垫在Jensen的肩窝上，两根长指懒散的揉捏着Jensen小小的乳头，话说，乳头好像也长大了。

“嗯，最近，胸口老是会觉得疼，还有点儿痒痒的。”Jensen一边忍耐着被对方越搔越痒的情欲一边伴着呻吟尽量清楚的说话。

“嘿宝贝儿，你会产奶吗？”Jared兴奋的将Jensen扳成侧躺在他怀里的姿势，对对方的胸更加好奇了。

“Jared你去死！”Jensen意欲起身开战，却被对方突然吻住，呼吸几乎瞬间被夺取，Jared的舌头在他的口腔里如巡视领土般扫荡缠绵，Jensen颤抖着睫毛闭上眼睛，双手用力抱住Jared的脖子好让自己不被水淹没。Jared的手顺着Jensen腰身的曲线划过大腿再一点一点抚摸过大腿内侧的皮肤，Jensen的阴茎已经完全勃起了，在水中飘飘荡荡的磨蹭着Jared的小腹。Jared把手插入Jensen两腿之间，从后股沟一路用力摸到阴囊，Jensen被他摸得使劲儿挺起腰，喉咙里大声呜咽着。

一把将对方从水里捞起来，Jared为两人擦干身体后横抱着Jensen回到卧室，裸身躺在床上害羞的想要将自己遮掩起来却又为了爱人而努力打开的Jensen永远是Jared无法逃离的魔咒，他激烈的亲吻着Jensen的嘴唇，脖子，努力将对方的乳头吸吮得又红又肿，引得Jensen发出哭泣一般的呻吟。Jensen阴茎的形状很好看，其实对于Jared来说Jensen没有哪里是不好看的，可他还是认为Jensen的阴茎很好看，好看到让他随时随地都想吞下去，于是他也顺从了自己的欲望，可这并不能让他满足，Jensen被他拉起翻过来，摆出趴跪的姿势，淡褐色的肉穴自然的展现在眼前，带着氤氲的水气，使得Jared不得不为他舔干净。Jensen不停的呻吟着，分不清痛苦还是快乐，阴茎的顶端在床单上磨蹭着，想要高潮却又不怎么甘心，直到Jared用自己坚挺粗长的阴茎填满他，一直捅到他的脑子，让他什么也想不起来，只有做爱。可今天的Jared实在太温柔了，他缓慢的速度和轻柔的力度都不能让他满意，可这也给了他思考的余地，他想起自己还有个孩子，孩子在他的肚子里。Jared适时抚上的阴茎的手缓解了他的焦躁，做爱的过程走向了温馨和甜蜜，他不再渴求激烈的性爱，却全身心的愉悦，直到叹息着高潮。

 

Chatper3

孕期进入八个月的时候，Jensen开始了自己最艰难的时期，胎儿开始快速的成长，他连站立都觉得力不从心，他再也没办法低下头就看到自己脚尖了，肚皮被撑起，血管清晰的显现在皮肤下好像随时都会爆开，紧绷的肚子让他无时无刻不觉得疼痛，腰部的压力也越来越大，躺着的时间永远比站着和坐着多，他食欲大增，可Willson医生告诉他要尽量控制食量，否则胎儿过大是件很危险的事，他的双腿包括脚都开始浮肿，过去的鞋子都没法穿了，Jared只好重新为他挑选了轻便舒适的家居鞋，因为光着脚走路会有摔倒的危险，而且因为肚子已经遮不住了，为了不被记者和粉丝拍到他奇怪的样子或者被邻居们当怪物，Jensen会尽力减少自己出门的次数，而最困扰他的是，在腹腔中成长的胎儿似乎压迫到了他的膀胱，Jensen总会觉得有尿意，虽然每次都不是很多但不排空就是不行，有一次晚上他实在太累不想起床上厕所，结果没出一分钟就尿在了床上，Jared是被身下传来的潮湿感惊醒的，打开灯的时候Jensen正有开始放声大哭的趋势，怀孕的压力对他来说实在太大了，他有点承受不住自己这样奇怪的状态，他甚至尿床了！Jared把他抱离湿了的床铺，脱掉衣服并清洗了两人，Jensen被放在客房的床上时还在轻声的啜泣着，Jared温柔的将对方纳入怀中，轻声安慰，为他按摩肚子和腰，最后用嘴给Jensen来了个轻柔的高潮。

“对不起Jay，我…...”Jensen有些羞愧的揉着红红的眼角。

“没关系的宝贝儿，我不在意，你在为我们延续生命，这是多么神圣的时刻。”Jared舔干净嘴角的液体，由于孕激素的分泌，Jensen的体液似乎变得稀薄了很多。

“Jay~”Jensen的尾音拖得长长的。

“是的亲爱的，我在。”

“嗯，我胸口痛。”Jensen的声音很小，要不是Jared几乎把耳朵贴在他嘴边可能根本就听不到。

通常来说，Jensen一般的疼痛是不会用这样的方式表达的，正经来说这更像是容易害羞的Jensen想要做爱之前的勾引，不过仔细看起来，Jensen的胸好像的确又丰满了不少。

“我说，不会真的能产奶吧？”Jared好奇的凑近对方胸口，用指尖戳了戳乳头旁边有点硬硬的皮肤，不想却换来Jensen一声疼痛的轻嘶。

“好痛！”Jensen略向后躲了一下，“我也不知道，最近一直都涨得疼，比之前我告诉你的时候还疼，而且乳头还会痒，可我不敢挠。”Jensen的声音虽然小小的，但跟Jared描述的特别仔细。Jared凑得更近，似乎有一点奇异的味道从那里飘来，Jared伸出舌头舔了舔乳头，Jensen大力的抖了一下，Jared更加好奇了，他用嘴唇衔住那小小的一点，抿了抿，再用舌尖戳戳，一手捧住那只乳房的下缘，口中用力一吸，大手配合的一挤，两人一瞬间都愣住了。

有浅薄的液体流入Jared的口中，温温热热的，没什么味道，量也很少，可抬起头来的他却发现，那液体是浅浅的白色，还有一滴残留在乳头上，颤巍巍的似要滴下来，Jensen却因为那一口而高潮了，肚子上湿了小小的一片，腹中的婴儿也开始不安分的蹬踹着Jensen，肚皮上显示出清晰的小手小脚的形状。Jensen和Jared一直没有向医生询问过胎儿的性别，男女对他们来说没什么差别，惊喜要在生产那一刻带来。

“Jay！”还没享受完高潮的余韵Jensen就被胎动的疼痛搞得缩起了身子，Jared赶紧按摩Jensen紧绷的肚子，小家伙仿佛感受到来自他父亲的温度，在有力的与爸爸拍了个掌之后就安静了下来，“快，带我去厕所，我要憋不住了！”

解决完生理需求，Jared又帮Jensen吸了另一边的乳房，折腾了半夜的Jensen终于能安心的睡会儿了，而Jared看着自己站得直直的小兄弟只好无奈又幸福的去厕所撸一管子了。

 

Chapter4

其实Jensen一直是主张想要自然生产的，可鉴于男性对于生育机制天生的缺陷，Jared处于极力反对的状态，Willson医生出于专业角度也是这么认为的，可怀孕的人毕竟是Jensen，他想自己生别人也没办法，不过到了快九个月的时候Jensen已经没法从床上站起来了，对于他来说过于惊人的肚子急剧消耗着他的体力，每天很少的时间能让他好好休息一下，这样的折磨让他极度想念自己的母亲，而幸好这个时候Ackles妈妈和Padalecki妈妈都出现在了他身边，带给他一定精神上的安慰，而也是这两位母亲的规劝让他同意了接受剖腹产手术，

8月27号，Jensen带着Ackles和Padalecki两家人的祝福被推进了手术室，Jared握着自己的戒指坐在角落里不停的祈祷着，两家的爸爸妈妈也陪在他身边，他们没有告诉自己的兄弟姐妹，Jensen还是不可避免的对自己的身体感到自卑，而告诉彼此父母是两人商议的决定，或许很难接受，但两人还是决定坦诚，他们为此担忧了很久，甚至一度不敢联系家人，但他们是幸运的，就像当初接受他们彼此相爱一样，家人给了他们最大的宽容和祝福，这也是Jensen能安心面对生产的一大动力。

一个小时零二十三分钟，当Jensen再次平安出现在大家面前时，每个人都长出了一口气，新鲜的小包子被直接抱进了温箱，Jared甚至忘记了问Willson医生孩子的性别，他一颗心都系在Jensen的身上，接受了腰麻的Jensen意识还在昏沉中，Jared听到Willson医生的再三保证手术很顺利两人很健康Jensen绝对没有问题才放下心来，像脱力了一般靠着墙上，这一个多小时对他来说比过去的所有时间都要艰难，而终于回过神来的Jared却发现自己爸妈和Jensen的爸妈都不见了，安排妥当Jensen从病房里出来的护士小姐告诉他四人已经去看小宝宝了，直到此时Jared才恍惚发现自己已经做了爸爸了。在护士小姐的指引下，他恍恍惚惚的来到育婴室，四人正趴在玻璃窗上一脸兴奋的对着婴儿床里的小宝宝指指点点，看到他过来就积极的拉他来认孩子。

一排一排的小婴儿躺在那里，Jared根本分不清哪个才是他的孩子，茫然的表情引起两家爸妈的不满，四根手指向他指示了离他不远的地方那个安稳躺着睡觉的红彤彤的小猴子——好丑！还没睁开眼睛的小家伙虽然没像他想象中的那样皱巴巴，但坚决谈不上好看，他甚至忍不住问自己老妈这究竟是不是他的孩子，当然，换来的是爸妈的双重暴栗以及对他刚出生时样子的无限贬低，所以，他好怀念他温柔的Jensen啊嘤嘤！

第二天，Jensen完全清醒过来的时候，Jared正守在床边无限期盼的看着他，看到他睁开眼睛时爆发出的喜悦让Jensen以为他会忍不住汪汪叫两声......

由于是剖腹产，Jensen在肚子上的伤口还没愈合时依然需要在医院呆着，小宝宝是在第三天的时候抱到Jensen怀里的，将近八磅重的小婴儿在他怀里显得那么娇小，Jared甚至用一只手就可以把他拿起来，哦是的，是他，这是个小小的男婴，软软的，刚刚睁开眼睛，皮肤已经褪去了最初的红色变得娇嫩柔弱，碧绿的眼珠像极了Jensen，他是那么的娇弱，Jensen小心翼翼的将他抱在怀里，一下也不敢移动，他害怕自己会一不小心伤害到这条脆弱的生命，这一刻他是那么的骄傲，他用九个月的时间孕育了这样美好的一条生灵，像是见证了一个奇迹的诞生，而他就是奇迹的缔造者！

“Jay！他尿了！哦天啊！他尿了！”奇迹在下一刻就破坏了他所有的美梦……

 

Chapter5

一周以后，在确定Jensen和他们的宝宝都足够健康之后，Jared终于领着自己的老婆孩子回家了。白嫩嫩的小家伙在车子里好奇的转动着脑袋观察四周，Jensen抱着他看向窗外时小家伙露出个没有牙的可爱笑容，惹得Jensen忍不住亲了他好几口。

到家时Jensen和Jared的父母已经合力做好了丰盛的晚餐，Jensen带着宝宝先去了婴儿房，当Jared轻手轻脚的进来时，惊奇的发现Jensen正撩起一边衣服试图给宝宝喂奶。Jared没有出声，他静静的站在门口想要偷偷观察这个过程，可惜很快便被慌乱四顾的Jensen发现了。

“Jay！”Jensen尴尬的叫了一声，用手遮住宝宝还没来得及含进嘴里的乳头。

“你打算自己给孩子喂奶？”Jared走近Jensen，蹲在他旁边看着急切的想要吃奶的小家伙。

“嗯，是的，我听说母乳对宝宝的身体会更有好处。”Jensen小声的说着，舍不得看宝宝着急于是放下手，将宝宝的头轻轻往怀里拢了拢，闻到奶香的宝宝一口叼住奶头用力一吸，他饿坏了。可是他的爸爸们显然不这么想——除了Jared之外从未被人如此对待过乳头的Jensen在婴儿有力的吸吮和不时滑过乳尖的柔软的小舌头的双重攻势下慢慢的变得坐立不安。Jared的瞳孔在变暗，他看着婴儿蠕动的小嘴以及包裹在粉嫩双唇中的东西，不由自主的伸手掀起Jensen另一边的衣服，鼓胀的胸部因Jared的碰触向后缩了一下，Jensen许久没有排出乳汁的胸部涨得生疼，有奶水从乳头前段细小的口子里渗出顺着身体的曲线滑落，Jared受到诱惑的伸舌舔了上去，Jensen小小的呻吟了一声。仿佛感受到自己的粮食即将被抢，小家伙急吮几下，一等口中的奶水咽下就开始放声大哭了起来，哭声惊醒了马上就要陷入情欲的爸爸们，而抬起头的Jared正好看到尴尬的缩回头去的自己的老妈。

两个人脸都红红的，Jensen几乎快把自己烧着了，他用另一边的乳汁喂饱了宝宝，熟练的为他拍了拍背——在知道并接受自己怀孕了之后的将近八个月的时间里，Jensen都在为成为一个好爸爸而努力的，关于照顾宝宝的所有事情他都牢记在心——宝宝很快就被哄着入睡了，站在旁边一直没出声儿的Jared这时才上前去整理了一下Jensen凌乱的衣服，亲吻了他的额头，手牵手去吃饭了。

晚饭的气氛略有些奇怪，可大家都默契的没有提宝宝吃饭的问题，而饭后将要进行的重点项目是：讨论宝宝的名字。

因为家庭构成的特殊性，宝宝的名字成了最大的难题，双方父母倒是都挺友好的，可太过友好的结果就是谁也不说宝宝跟谁姓，最终是Jensen拍板决定儿子要跟他爸姓，不过中间名要留给自己，至于名字嘛，Jared决定就叫Dean，而原因，据他后来偷偷告诉Jensen而差点被废掉的是——希望以后还能有Sam，甚至Adam。我们的小Dean Ackles Padalecki，就这样正式的跟大家见面了！

 

Chatper6

Jared很抑郁，按说他不该这样的，工作很顺利，粉丝们很可爱，Jensen一如既往的美丽，还有可爱的小Dean，多么完美的生活，可Jared依然觉得郁闷，他不是故意的，可是对于一个有固定伴侣但是不能过性生活并且坚决不去打野食的好男人来说，郁闷是被允许的，另外，其实他觉得小Dean一点儿也不可爱！原谅他这么说自己儿子，可是这个混蛋小家伙几乎占据了Jensen所有的注意力，不管白天黑夜，他总是霸占着Jensen身边的位子，Jensen总是处于睡眠不足的状态，而且那小子实在太能吃了，每次都不把Jensen分泌的所有乳汁吸干净就不罢休，一点也不会考虑一下他老爹也会肚子饿，也会想吃奶！Jared啪的一声挤爆嘴角的一颗痘痘，现在已经晚上十一点了，他洗完了澡，吹干了头发，铺好了床铺，甚至还给自己喷了点味道很淡的香水，可他还是没等回Jensen回房睡觉就已经睡着了，再次醒来时是半夜小Dean因为饿了而哭闹不休吵醒了不知何时回到床上来睡的Jensen，把床头灯开到微弱的亮度，Jensen在昏暗的灯光中冲他抱歉的笑笑，安抚的亲吻了他的额头然后起床去看小Dean的情况，Jensen的笑脸很疲惫，走路的时候习惯性的用手扶了下腰，Jared一瞬间发现自己的情绪其实很没有道理，Jensen很累，他还没有完全从生产对身体的损耗中恢复过来便开始了照顾孩子的工作，自己不仅没有帮上什么忙反而还责怪对方没有满足自己的欲望，而自己居然没考虑到这对Jensen是多大的负担。Jared从床上爬起来，婴儿房里传来Jensen低沉好听的歌声，他在哄宝宝睡觉，那么温柔，Jared的眼眶有点儿红，他还没意识到自己作为一个父亲的身份时Jensen已经将他们的孩子照顾得那么好了。Jared将手中的外衣轻轻披到Jensen肩上，对方后仰着头笑得一脸开心，两人看着已经睡着的小Dean，突然觉得真正明白了家对他们来说是什么意思。

Jared从来都是个更加注重情感的人，虽然性爱对他来说必不可少，但他的心现在已经被一腔柔情填满，他要疼他的Jensen，还有也不是那么讨厌的小Dean，可当他今天从超市采购回来时看到的画面却让他不淡定。出于Jensen的坚持，Dean在刚刚被他顺路送到了一位好友介绍的保姆家里，他以为Jensen只是太累了需要休息一下，却没想到会看到这么有冲击力的画面——他回来时Jensen在厨房里做饭，食物的香气吸引着他走向厨房，却差一点在厨房门口溢血身亡，他的Jensen，敏感又容易害羞的Jensen，穿着粉色的围裙，正对着他的背影赤裸着优雅的线条，丁字裤细细的带子隐没在深刻的股沟中，其中的景色对Jared来说熟悉无比却又觉得怎么也想不起来。听到Jared进来的声音的Jensen并没有回头，只是从耳朵一直到脖子都变得红艳艳的。受到蛊惑的Jared贴上Jensen的背，轻轻环住对方的腰身，Jared用脸摩梭着Jensen的耳侧。

“谢谢你Jen。”Jared的声音里有沙哑的情欲和浓浓的感动。

Jensen放下手里的东西，转身面对Jared。

“我爱你Jay，你和Dean对我来说同样重要。”他抚摸着Jared的头发，亲吻着他的嘴角，并抬腿轻轻磨蹭着他的下体，Jared倒抽一口凉气。

“亲爱的，贤妻良母变妖精不要太快好不好！”Jared低吼着一把抱起Jensen。

浴室里的热气氤氲着让人看不清楚，Jared在Jensen的帮助下快速的脱掉衣物，他的阴茎坚硬的挺立着，渴望刺穿Jensen的防线。Jensen在他的注视下脱掉蔽体的围裙，黑色的丁字裤前端已经有了小片的湿润，轻薄的布料甚至无法完全包裹Jensen的欲望，Jared伸手覆上，引得Jensen浑身一颤，然后Jared的手被挥开，Jensen侧头害羞的微笑着，自己拉开了腰上的系带，绳子从股间抽离时的异样感觉让他小小的喘息了一下，在Jared热切的目光下，Jensen推着他靠在墙上，瓷砖的冰冷刺激着他，身前却落入了温暖之中。Jared低下头看，Jensen跪在地上，努力吞吐着他巨大的阳具，长长的睫毛扑朔着在他脸颊上留下浓重的阴影，间或瞟向自己的绿眼睛仿佛含着剧毒的春药，浸润了他每一个毛孔。Jared无法忍受那偶尔从口中吐出的粉色舌尖从睾丸一直舔至龟头的极致诱惑，他抓住Jensen后脑短短的头发，用力戳进对方的喉咙里，引起Jensen剧烈的呕吐反射，只有一下，却是置身天堂的享受，不过Jared放弃了继续享受，他抽出自己，尽量忽视硬到不行的阴茎，不理会Jensen的疑惑，简单的把彼此清洗干净后一把将Jensen抗在肩头快步向卧室走去。

赤裸的Jensen被扔到他们铺着黑色床单的大床上，早上的时候床单还不是这个颜色的，不过不得不说Jensen对于如何诱惑自己有了新的认识，他白皙的皮肤在床单的映衬下几乎散发着珍珠般的光泽，侧卧着的Jensen在Jared如狼似虎的目光中不安的曲起腿遮住自己的阴部，下垂的睫毛颤抖着，还不自觉的遮住了自己的胸部——因为最近的哺乳，他的乳头变大了不少，胸部隆起的弧度几乎让人无法忽视。Jared再也忍受不了，低吼着扑了上去，Jensen被压制着承受他激烈的亲吻，舌头因一次次被大力吸吮而变得麻木，不受控制的呻吟伴着唾液从唇间溢出，Jared追逐着那湿润的痕迹将舌头滑向Jensen的耳垂，耳垂的背面是Jensen的敏感点，Jensen在Jared的舔弄下止不住的颤抖。

“Jen，你无法想象我有多想你。”低沉的声音伴着气流喷入Jensen的耳朵，他用力抱住Jared的脖子，不住的在对方身上磨蹭着。Jared顺着Jensen的脖子留下一个又一个吻，惊叹于那完美的线条，让他永远爱不释手，Jared的视线停留在Jensen的胸部，那里不自觉的挺立起来，向着Jared的方向靠拢，颜色变得暗沉的乳头上冒出一粒乳白的液体，那是他儿子的食物，他只在最初的时候尝过一口，而他儿子已经一天没有吮吸过这里了，Jensen的乳房，应该已经很涨了吧？

本着为老婆解忧的原则，Jared一口叼住Jensen鼓胀的胸部，整个乳房几乎被他含进去一半，连他儿子都快不够吃的奶水对于Jared来说几口就没有了，转战另一边的速度也快得惊人，胀痛缓解了的Jensen舒服得叹了口气，Jared却不是那么满意。从Jensen身上坐起来，Jared抱住他的大腿慢慢的将Jensen折了起来，销魂的入口一点点暴露在他的视野内，翕张着等待Jared的造访。Jared低头用鼻尖拱了拱，直接伸出舌头捅了进去，环状肌的收缩力惊人，而锁紧的瞬间是Jensen一声尖锐的吸气声，Jared对着那个敏感的部位轻轻的笑了起来，极尽温柔的反复舔舐，Jensen的阴茎随着他每一下的插入和抽出而在腹部跳动着，伴着后穴处咕啾的水声发出轻微的啪啪声，小腹被泌出的前列腺液沾染得一片湿滑。

“够了Jay！太多了！求你！”Jensen的睫毛已经被泪水打湿。

“告诉我宝贝儿，你要什么？”Jared恶劣的继续舔弄着，不时用手逗弄阴茎敏感的前端。

“Jared你个混蛋！”Jensen难以忍受的伸手去抓Jared的头发，却被直起身子的对方将双手固定在床头。

“告诉我，你想要什么。”Jared执着于问题的答案，龟头在Jensen的后穴上研磨着却并不进入。

“Jared Padalecki！操！干我！快点！”Jensen放弃的大吼着，换来Jared满意的笑容。

“我爱死你这放荡的样子了！”伴随着Jared的话，粗长的阴茎一捅到底，很久没被如此对待的Jensen痛苦的呻吟着，却又因着这份粗暴感受到难以言喻的色情。

Jared在他耳边不停说着各种下流的词汇，Jensen已经无法思考自己是怎么回答的了，他承认自己是Jared的小妻子，是他的性爱天使，是他的小荡妇，他们不停的变换着姿势，Jared甚至将赤裸的Jensen压在光洁的落地窗上来了一发，性爱的味道布满了他家的每一个角落，这场旷日持久的性爱直到Jensen再也无法承受的昏倒在他怀里并且不受控制的失禁而告终。陷入深沉的睡梦中的Jensen最后一个念头是——他们做爱没戴安全套！

FIN

最后，Jared如愿以偿的在不久的将来拥有了他的小Sammy和Adam，当然，这也意味着有更多的坏家伙要跟他分享Jensen的爱了！


End file.
